A Tale of Three Sonics
by Monopoly
Summary: One shot. satAM/new adventures/Underground xover. Sonic and Sally are just trying to get away from some SWATbots when Sonic starts experiencing some odd sensations...Sort of a crackfic.


This might come off as a little confusing, so sorry in advance. I wrote it because I've noticed, since I've been catching up on the Sonic cartoons of my childhood lately, that not only did they all come out around the same time(early 90s), they share some of the same catch phrases and sounds effects. I thought it would be a fun idea to explore why that might be (other than DIC being cheap with their sound boards etc.) So anyway, I hope you enjoy this odd little story.

Disclaimer: It would normally go here, but I'm too lazy. I would rather be playing Sonic…

Sonic and Sally stood shoulder to shoulder, bracing themselves for attack against the SWATbots closing in on them.

"Here we go," Sally said tensely, "ready, Sonic?"

A manic grin split Sonic's face. "Oh, yeah." then, to the bots slowly approaching them, "I'm waaaaaiiting!"

Sally's left eye twitched ever so slightly. "Must you _always_ do that?"

Sonic laughed at her irritation. "As a matter of fact, I do—"

"Sonic, don't encourage them!"

Sonic startled at the familiar-yet-unfamiliar voice. And when he spun around to find the source, he was no longer standing in a dark, metallic alley. Instead, he was in a grassy field, and overhead was a clearer sky than he had any real memory of in Mobius. Even stranger than that was what appeared to be an older version of Tails, who was currently tugging on his arm in distress. In front of them was a squat green robot with a drill for an arm, and a tall robot that resembled a chicken with no visible weapons.

"Hey, what's going on—"

He didn't even have time to get the full protest out before a new voice interrupted him.

"Time to rock n' roll, bro!" This time, Sonic was standing on an abandoned city street, and the speaker was a green hedgehog with a…mohawk?

"Uhhh, sure. Let's—"

"Do it to it!" As usual, Sally was a beat off in proclaiming their group's catch phrase.

Sonic looked back towards the SWATbots—was it just him, or had they multiplied?—and felt a little dizzy.

"What's going _on_?" he demanded, frustrated. "Did I eat a bad chili-dog for breakfast or what?"

"No chili-dog is a bad chili-dog, Sonic. You said so yourself!" said older-Tails.

"Now is _not_ the time for chili-dogs! Honestly, _boys." _ snapped a purple hedgehog standing opposite the green mohawked one.

"There's too many! We have to retreat!" Sally was pulling on his arm.

"No problemo!" Sonic gasped, trying to focus despite the three-way echo on the phrase. "Up, over, and _gone_!"

"Wheeeee!" cried older-Tails as Sally protested "What was that?"

"Oh, I mean, uh, let's juice!" Sonic spluttered, feeling a bit lost.

Back at the Knothole, Sonic didn't feel any better. Every time he blinked he was in a different place—blink: at Knothole, blink: in a dark forest, blink: in a garage.

After a couple of hours, the stress of it all became too much. Sonic called a meeting.

"Guys," he said miserably when the team had all gathered, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I think Dr. Robuttnik—" for a split second he was in three places at once—"is messing with my head."

"Oh," said Rotor unhappily, "you haven't been staring into the security bots, have you? Maybe you're being brainwashed!"

"No!" cried two different Tails.

"Sacre bleu! The control of the mind!" wailed Antoine.

"Everyone _calm down_!" Sally ordered, raising her voice above the pandemonium. "I'll have NICOLE run a scan."

"We'd better go see Professor Caninestein." said old Tails.

"Sonic, I had a dream—" Mohawk hedgehog insisted.

"COMMENCING BRAIN SCAN." NICOLE announced metallically.

"Ah, vhat can I do for you today, Sonic?" an old dog with a German accent inquired cheerfully.

"It was about universes converging!" continued Mohawk.

"CAUSE OF DISTURBANCE: TEMPORAL SHIFT. CORRECTING IN THREE…TWO…"

"Oh, my. There seems to be a temporal shift swirling around you. I can fix it, though, no worries!" the German dog beamed.

For a long second, Sonic was in three places at once, remembering three different sets of memories—then everything went black.

When he woke up, Sally and Tails were leaning over him.

"Sonic!" squeaked Tails happily, grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried." Sally said warmly.

Later, when Sonic had had a bit of time to recover, he sought Sally out again.

"So…What's a temporal shift?"

Sally waved a hand dismissively. "Basically, it means that several universes that also contain a Sonic Hedgehog all converged around one point—"

"Me, you mean." Sonic interrupted.

"Yes, you. And because you were the focal point, you were subjected to flashes of conscious and memory of the other Sonics. And right before the shift was dissipated, we could see all three versions of you at once."

"Oh, _really_?" Sonic demanded, eyes narrowed and a sly grin on his face. "Do tell…Were the other versions of me as dashingly handsome as I am?"

Sally smirked back. "Oh, well, they were all right, I guess. I mean, one had matty hair, and another had sort of bucked teeth, but that's not too different from your looks, right?"

And as Sonic let out a panicked shriek and went digging for a compact mirror, Sally reflected that for all the trouble the temporal shift had been, the digs she would be able to use against Sonic in the future made it well worth it.

END

A brief guide to characters mentioned:

The "older Tails", healthy land and Professor Caninestein are all from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Young Tails, Sally, Rotor, Antoine, and Knothole are from satAM.

And finally, the "green, mohawked hedgehog" and purple hedgehog are Manic and Sonia from Sonic Underground.


End file.
